Lily Reblooms
by Rose J Lupin
Summary: Harry has a strange dream.No one knows.Until IT comes true. I suck at summeries. Please R&R its my first.IS BEING CONTINUED!
1. Dreams

Disclaimer:I own nothing.(I am _not_ typing this for every chapter.)

A/N:Italics means dreams.

**Lily Reblooms**

**Dreams **

_It was a dark and stormy Halloween night down Godrics Hollow,where a dark figure in jet black robes drifted menacingly down the street towards a small cottage.Lifting a small piece of wood,he blew the gate open.When he got to the door he said something,and the door flew open.Then the dark figure glided inside.It was completely silent for about five minutes.Then,there was incoherent screaming,then a flash of green light,and then another, but the second did not have the same effect as the first,which created silence,but,the second one generated green flames around the dark figure,which started screaming,as he slowly began to disintegrate.When there was almost nothing left,a dark cloud rose,and a harsh wind blew it away.When people came to inspect the one time home,they only saw the body of a man with jet black hair,and a crying baby boy that looked just like him,with a lightning shaped cut on his forehead.They did not notice the woman with red hair under the debris.When they were gone,the woman woke up and started searching for something.When she did not find what she was looking for, she collapsed and started crying.Then she screamed,"Harry!"and fainted_.

A fifteen year old boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes woke up screaming,with a cold sweat running down his face,and his lightning bolt shaped scar on fire.Many miles away,a woman with emerald green eyes,and curly red hair,was waking up from the same dream,crying.

Everyone was in the kitchen. Harry had woken up the wholeWeasly family when he screamed.Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had run into the room to see what had happened.Ron had fallen head first onto the floor .The twins,Fred and George, ran to see what had happened, and when they slammed the door a glass of water spilled all over a packet of wet-start, no heat fireworks, which caused the whole house to shake.Harry, on the other hand, was sitting silently on his bed wondering what the dream meant.

"Harry!"said Ron,lying on the floor,"you look like you saw the Bloody Baron and Moaning Myrtle kissing!""Thank you for those wonderful images, Ron."said George sarcastically."I, um,it was nothing.It was nothing j-just a nightmare."said Harry nervously.They all gave him suspicious looks.They all knew that nothing that happened to Harry was nothing."It couldnt have just been a nightmare," said Fred."You screamed like you saw you-know-who."

Why would you think that?" said Harry nervously.

Everyone looked at each other.They knew they had hit the jackpot.

Please press the pretty button.This is my first attemt.


	2. Sneaking Around

Chapter 2

Harry lay still on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'Why does everything always happen to me?' thought Harry angrily, 'I have one little nightmare and everyone freaks out.'

His mind drifted to his dream. What did it mean? He had lots of dreams about his parents' deaths, but this one was different. More detailed. Like he was really there. But at the same time it was like seeing it through someone else's eyes. It was hard to explain it to _himself_. How was he to explain it to everyone else! That was the first reason he didn't want to talk about it. The second reason was that he didn't want everyone to worry about him. He felt as if the whole world was watching him. But it was also as if no one cared. The only reason they _did_ care was because he was The Boy-Who-Lived. His eyes started to water at the thought of this.

'Why do I have to be so different from everyone,' he thought sadly,' why cant I be a normal teenager with a normal life?'

Harry had not been the same since his fourth year at Hogwarts. Last year at school he had witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory, a fellow student. Not only that, but he had also witnessed the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. That's what kept Harry up every night. He kept having dreams about that night and there was no way to stop them. Ron snored loudly in the other room while Harry continued to brood. Harry stayed at the Burrow because of the fact that his best friend lived there and also his aunt and uncle didn't want him in their home. After a quick cup of tea, Mrs.Weasley made everyone go back to sleep. It didn't go over well, for everyone wanted to question Harry. Finally, Mrs. Weasley snapped and yelled at everyone to go to bed. She let Harry have Fred And Georges room while the twins stayed with Ron. A mistake as it happens, for the twins' room was closest to the kitchen and Harry could hear his name being said in the middle of the night.

Harry silently got out of bed and ran up the stairs. He entered Ron's room where he and the twins were snoring peacefully.

Harry said, "They snore louder than Dudly."

Ron sat up, still mostly asleep.

"Harry is that you?" asked Ron sleepily.

" No, I-um, I'm er, I'm your-um guardian angel, yeah, that's it."

"Really?" he responded in a girly voice.

"Yes, now go back to sleep and, um, be good, and all that stuff."

"Oh, ok" said Ron as he drifted back into his dream world.

'Ron_ must_ have something wrong with his head' thought Harry as he pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and crept down the stairs.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER

Please review, when I got my first one, it was hard to breath! So happy was I! Well, anyway, I need a beta, and hopefully with MSN messenger & a mic, ( I cant type, a friend is typing this. Thanks Dark Empress of Eternity!)and will be on all the time.Whoever you are, thanks!


End file.
